Cameron's Ice Bucket Challenge
by CameronNinjaDragons
Summary: God dang it, ice is cold.
1. Chapter 1

**I was nominated by DeliciouslyDangerous1. Somehow, someday, I ****_will_**** get back at her.**

Groaning, I sat down on the platform of the dunk tank that we had rented. I was wearing a purple swimsuit, the same one that I had worn on Labor Day, and pulled my mask swim mask down over my face. Most of the students were recording the ordeal, probably going to post or tweet it after I was out of the water. Cole carried the last bucket of ice water over and poured it into the tank.

"You excited, Cammie?" Jay asked. I glared daggers at him.

"_Don't_ call me Cammie." I growled. "Alright Lloyd. Fire when ready." He smirked at me. Lloyd probably thought of this as a cruel form of punishment for me, or payback for all the wedgies and noogies I gave him when he was younger. He threw the baseball, hitting the target and plunging me into the freezing water. I had enough sense to wait untill I was out of the water to scream. "OH SWEET STARCLAN THAT'S COLD! LET ME OUT! IT BURNS!" I tried to climb up the collapsed platform of the dunk tank, but failed miserably. When Cole opened the front of it to free me, I bolted out of it like there was zombies chasing me. Nya handed me a towel.

"Who are you going to nominate?" Zane asked.

"I-I nominate P-Pinkie Pie l-luvs Ninjago, LittleDemonWolfPuppy, J-JustCallMeDisc03rd a-and DeliciouslyDangerous1." I stuttered as Cole led me inside.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Five hours later, my hair was still wet and I had at least three sweatshirts and blankets on. When Cole sat next to me on the couch, I huddled closer to him and eventually fell asleep.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

** See what you did to me? I blame you for my severe case of hypothermia. :P**


	2. Chapter 2

** I was nominated by JustCallMeDisc0rd3r. You suck.**

I sat on the platform of the dunk tank again, awaiting my torture. This time I was wearing a tiny camouflage bikini with hot pink bottoms. It was Cole's idea for me to wear this, so I was thinking of ways that I could get back at him as I put on my goggles.

"Alright. Let's get it over with." I said, this time to Kai. He looked around for the baseball before realizing that he forgot it inside. He walked over to the dunk tank and punched the target, plunging me into the water.

"It's even better the second time!" Lloyd said. This time, when Cole went to open the door and let me out, I pulled him in the tank. I quickly climbed out of the door, closing and locking it.

"Oh Kai..." I said, walking up to him. He instantly began to run, so I flew after him, grabbing the back of his shirt. I dropped him into the dunk tank with Cole.

"Hey, you got my cotton candy?" I asked Jay. He was sitting in a lawn chair, eating popcorn and recording the whole thing. He handed me the bag and I sat on top of the dunk tank.

"Cameron, you should probably release them." Zane said. "They might get sick." I groaned, opening the door of the dunk tank.

"Alright, losers of earth! I nominate JustCallMeDisc0rd3r, Lighty7 and zanejulien, because I'm a hermit that has no friends!"


	3. Chapter 3

I groaned, climbing into the dunk tank for the third time. All of the ninja were there, but Cole and Kai had their Techno Blades next to them.

"Ya know, I don't see how that's gonna help you." I said. "I'm not a nindroid. No offense Zane."

"None taken." Zane said calmly. "But are you sure that you should be doing this at seven in the morning?"

"At this point in time, I don't think I'm sure of anything." I muttered. Jay threw the baseball at the target, and I was dunked in the tank. I didn't bother screaming. I just came up to the surface, waited for someone to let me out, and accepted the towel that Nya gave me. "I nominate, huh, I think that I nominated most of the people that I know. Oh well, I'm not stopping the streak now. I nominate ForeverDreamer12." I said... then I sneezed.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

I was curled up in my bed, sick from all of the ice water, a box of tissues at my side and about five blankets on top of me.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

** The things I do to please you people. ForeverDreamer12, you have been nominated. Go!**


End file.
